Albert Camus
Albert Camus (Mondovi, 7 nëntor 1913 - Villeblevin, 4 janar 1960), shkrimtar dhe filozof francez, fitues i Çmimit Nobel për Letërsi në vitin 1957.Është i njohur për stilin karakteristik të shkrimit dhe me tematikat e veprave të tija. I gjith opusi letrar i tij bazohet në idenë apsurde të egzistencës së njeriut. Jeta U lind me 7 nëntor 1913. Në saje të presionit të babait, i ndjek rregullisht studimet në universitet dhe diplomon për Filozofi. Në vitet tridhjete ai kalon sprova te shumta në jetë dhe piqet nga përvoja gjithfarësheshe: shkruan tekste te vogla meditative me theks biografik, shtohet ne spital për tuberkuloz por i shpëton vdekjes por jo kurimeve te vazhdueshme. Harton romanin e rinise "Vdekja e lumtur", te cilën nuk pranon ta botoje për se gjalli. Viti 1937 shënon çast vendimtar ne jetën intelektuale te Kamyse. Boton librin "E mbrapshta dhe e mbara" me ese te rinise. Ne vitin 1939 boton një tjetër libër me ese "Dasma". Me pas punon në gazetat serioze te Algjerit dhe shkrimet e tij i boton ne një përmbledhje "Aktualet". Bëhet i njohur me 1942 me botimin e eseut filozofik "Miti i Sizifit", sfide krenare e njeriut ndaj universit te dhunës e te pakuptimte që Kamyja e emërton me emrin "absurd". Po atë vit boton romanin "I Huaji", pasqyrë e brishtesise se njeriut dhe e vuajtjes absurde. Krijimtaria e Kamyse pasurohet dhe me dy drama. "Kaligula", me 1944, përshkrim poetik i çmendurisë njerëzore te mishëruar ne figurën e perandorit romak Kaligula. Drama tjetër është "Të drejtët" himn i sakrificës për liri. Vepër tjetër është eseja "Mendime për gijotinën" ku dënon heqjen e dënimit me vdekje. Botime tjetër është romani "Murtaja" që mbahet si një nga romanet më të mira të shek XX, ku i bëhet një sinteze qëndresës njerëzore ndaj të gjitha formave te tiranisë. Botimi i esesë "Njeriu i revoltuar" me 1951, drejtuar kundër mendimit diktatorial e veçanërisht kundër terrorit stalinist, i shkakton Kamyse sulmin e ashpër të intelektualeve te majte franceze, me ne krye Sartrin dhe një lloj izolimi, te cilin ai e vuajti thellë. Në këto vite dëshpërimi e vetmie ai shkroi veprën e tij më pesimiste e të zymte "Rënia", aktualizim i parabolës biblike mbi gjendjen e njeriut si mëkatar dhe i pandreqshëm. Më 1957 suksesi letrar i Kamyse vlerësohet me çmimin Nobel. Kamy e gjen vdekjen nga një aksident automobilistik me 4 janar 1960. Dorëshkrimi i papërfunduar i Kamyse është romani "Njeriu i parë" që e botuan më pas të paplote me 1994. Kushdo që ka lexuar një vepër çfarëdo të Kamyse, kupton se ky është një autor i një lloj te veçantë. Veprat Romane *'L'Étranger; 1942 *''La Peste''; 1947 *''La Chute''; 1956 *''La Mort heureuse''; *''Le premier homme''; 1994 Tregime të shkurtëra *''L'exil et le royaume''; 1957 Të pafiksuara *''L'envers et l'endroit''; 1937 *''Noces''; 1938 *''Le Mythe de Sisyphe''; 1942 *''Actuelles I, Chroniques 1944-1948''; 1950 *''L'Homme révolté''; 1951 *''Actuelles II, Chroniques 1948-1953''; 1953 *''L'Été''; svojevrstan nastavak Pirovanja; 1954. *''Réflexions sur la guillotine''; 1957 *''Chroniques algériennes, Actuelles III, 1939-1958''; 1958 Drama *''Caligula''; 1938 *''Le Malentendu''; 1944 *''L' Etat de Siege''; 1948 *''Les Justes''; 1949 Në gjuhën shqipe *Kaligula *Një kënaqësi e vetmuar (2004); përktheu Sonila Meksi Lidhje të jashtme * Nobel Prize in Literature (1957) Link * "Accidental Friends" the story of the Camus-Sartre friendship and very public breakup * Interview with daughter Catherine - 3AM * Another interview with daughter Catherine - Spike * The Logic of Existential Meaning * Albert Camus Society UK * Lesjustes.co.uk : English synopsis of "Les Justes" for students * Camus 'Bookweb' on literary website The Ledge, with suggestions for further reading. * Camus Interview with Prof. Jean-Marie Apostolides, from the radio program Entitled Opinions Kategoria:Shkrimtarë francezë Kategoria:Lindje 1913 Kategoria:Vdekje 1960 Kategoria:Çmimi Nobel për Letërsi af:Albert Camus als:Albert Camus an:Albert Camus ar:ألبير كامو ast:Albert Camus az:Alber Kamyu be-x-old:Альбэр Камю bg:Албер Камю bn:আলবেয়ার কামু br:Albert Camus bs:Albert Camus ca:Albert Camus ceb:Albert Camus ckb:ئەلبێر کامۆ cs:Albert Camus cy:Albert Camus da:Albert Camus de:Albert Camus el:Αλμπέρ Καμύ en:Albert Camus eo:Albert Camus es:Albert Camus et:Albert Camus eu:Albert Camus fa:آلبر کامو fi:Albert Camus fr:Albert Camus gd:Albert Camus gl:Albert Camus he:אלבר קאמי hi:आल्बेर कामु hr:Albert Camus ht:Albert Camus hu:Albert Camus ia:Albert Camus id:Albert Camus ilo:Albert Camus io:Albert Camus is:Albert Camus it:Albert Camus ja:アルベール・カミュ jv:Albert Camus ka:ალბერ კამიუ ko:알베르 카뮈 ku:Albert Camus la:Albertus Camus lmo:Albert Camus lt:Albert Camus lv:Albērs Kamī mk:Албер Ками ml:ആല്‍ബര്‍ട്ട് കാമ്യു mn:Албэр Камю nl:Albert Camus no:Albert Camus oc:Albert Camus pl:Albert Camus pms:Albert Camus pt:Albert Camus ro:Albert Camus ru:Камю, Альбер scn:Albert Camus sh:Alber Kami simple:Albert Camus sk:Albert Camus sl:Albert Camus sr:Албер Ками sv:Albert Camus sw:Albert Camus ta:அல்பேர்ட் காம்யு th:อัลแบร์ กามู tl:Albert Camus tr:Albert Camus uk:Альбер Камю ur:البیغ کامو uz:Albert Camus vi:Albert Camus vo:Albert Camus zh:阿尔贝·加缪 zh-min-nan:Albert Camus Category:VDEKJA E LUMTUR